Our love is like a song
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Something I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep. Louis is having a sleepless night and is accompanied by a certain someone who possible will be able to help him get over whatever's bugging him, and maybe help him to sleep again, too. Louis x Clementine.


It was another calm night. Also another night spent without being able to sleep. I had spent my nights awake pretty much ever since Clementine had arrived at this school. She was.. something else. At first I didn't understand what I felt towards her, because I'd never felt like that before. But as time went on and I learned more and more about her, I finally began to understand. I thought I was in love. And despite really feeling the need to sleep, I just couldn't do it. And so, tonight, like on so many nights before this, I sat by my piano and calmly let my fingers run across the keys, producing some beautiful melodies.. as beautiful as I could get with a piano that was out of tune. Once again tonight I had lit up a couple candles to give me some light. I was so caught up in working my piano magic that I didn't even hear the door open and someone come in. That someone stopped soon after coming in and stood by the door, almost like they were mesmerized over what they saw. But finally, after a few minutes of me cluelessly playing the piano that person finally broke our mutual silence.  
"Louis..?"  
a familiar, calm voice suddenly asked, causing me to hit the wrong key and then stop playing all together. I turned to look and saw Clementine. And as she finally walked closer, I could see just how pretty she looked in the low light.  
"You can't sleep?"  
she continued, stopping by the piano and then sitting next to me without me even having the chance to ask.  
"No.."  
I answered her question and looked into her deep, pretty eyes.  
"I've.. been finding it really hard to sleep recently, so I usually just come to spend my nights in here.."  
I then admitted. I noticed how Clementine looked a little concerned.  
"Look.. I don't want to keep you from doing what makes you happy or something, but you really do look like you could use a good night's sleep,"  
she kindly pointed out. I had to agree with her.  
"I really could, you're right, Clem.. It's just that I can't seem to do it.. Every time I try to sleep, every time I close my eyes.. It's pointless. My.. my thoughts just start running in circles and they're not stopping. And, uh..."  
I suddenly stopped midsentence, turned my gaze away from Clementine and just awkwardly stared down, looking nervous and uneasy. I didn't see it but Clementine looked worried.  
"Hey, Louis.. Are you feeling alright?"  
she asked as I bit my lip.  
"No.. not really, nope.."  
I somehow managed to answer to her. She was sitting so close to me, I could almost hear the steady beat of her heart. My face was heating up, I could feel it.

I think Clementine saw it, too, because before I could do anything else, I felt Clementine's hand touch my forehead. Her hand felt cool and almost calming in a way. I on the other hand felt like I was burning up.  
"Well, I don't think you've got a fever or anything, but you are really, really warm. Like, unusually so. Why don't we try to call it a night?"  
I listened to Clem speak in that soft voice of hers but was unable to say anything to her in return. That was enough for her to grow more and more concerned. She swiftly moved in a little closer until we were sitting side by side. She leaned just a little bit forward and laid her head against my chest. That's when she heard the frantic beating of my heart. It was getting faster and faster by the minute.  
"I had to check if you're still breathing.. I thought you were about to have a heart attack or something.."  
she broke the silence in that same lovely, soft voice that I loved so much.  
"I'm breathing, although barely.. Feels like my heart stopped for a moment,"  
I finally said, somewhat able to speak again. But my heart wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.  
"I.. I've been trying to work on a new song.."  
I then continued, stuttering a little. Clementine just smiled at me lovingly.  
"Oh yeah? What's it called?"  
she wanted to know.  
"Uh.. Clementine. You know, because I like fruit.. and, because I like you even more.."  
I found the courage to admit. And in the soft, calm light I thought I saw a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. And it was really, really adorable. The thousand butterflies in my stomach woke up again, all at once.  
"Wow, that.. that sounds really nice. I would love to hear it when it's ready,"  
she said with a smile, causing my entire heart to feel like it was about to burst out of my chest. And at the same time it felt like it was melting. I loved that girl so, so much.. More than I'd ever loved anyone in my entire life.  
"You'll be the first one to hear it.. The only one to do so,"  
I swore to her, looking much more serious than I'd possibly ever looked before.

"Hey.. I know how important working on this song is to you, Louis, but.. I bet you'd be able to work on it better if you had at least a few hours of sleep first,"  
she pointed out to me softly but firmly.  
"I would like to.. but.. Clem, I can't.."  
"Let me help you then, Louis.."  
she said, looked me right in the eyes, leaned in closer and closer until her lips very gently touched my own. I slowly closed my eyes, my heart still feeling like it was on the verge of exploding, and a little clumsily returned the kiss. She didn't mind or notice. The kiss lasted on for a while because neither of us really wanted to let go. This felt so perfect.. so real and right, like it was meant to be. This was love, and I'd never ever felt anything quite like it before. This night had just changed everything. After we finally managed to slowly pull apart from one another, we still maintained the eye contact.  
"I.. Clementine, I.. like you.. I mean, like-like you.."  
I said, stuttering once more. Clementine laughed that quiet, bubbly, adorable laugh that was the cutest thing I had ever heard.  
"I like-like you too, Louis.."  
she said with a permanent, lovely smile that made her look even prettier.  
"Come with me, please.. I promise you'll get to work on your song more tomorrow.."  
"Our song, Clem.."  
I gently corrected.  
"It's our song.."  
"Our song,"  
she repeated.  
"I like that.."

And with that she stood up from the bench, gently took my hand and carefully pulled me up. My legs felt like wet noodles, but I got up anyway, blew out the candles and then followed her out of the room. She never let go of my hand until we'd gotten outside. Rosie was asleep in her usual spot in front of the admin building. We kept talking and laughing softly as we moved past her and made our way to the dorms. We both knew that AJ was asleep in the room he shared with Clem, so we decided to go to my room instead. Not too long after that we shared one more kiss before getting in bed and curling up against each other. Clementine moved closer to my chest and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep with the prettiest smile on her face. For some minutes I observed her silently, feeling the happiest and luckiest I'd ever felt in my life before. This felt so.. so right. And eventually I, too, fell asleep, for the first time in many nights. The first thing I saw before closing my eyes, was my beautiful darling, Clementine.


End file.
